


Skating in a Different Lane

by Venus_Cry_Trap



Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: F/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus_Cry_Trap/pseuds/Venus_Cry_Trap
Summary: Dinah and Rusty try something different in the bedroom, and it turned out to be an incredible decision. (sorry for the bad title!!!)
Relationships: Dinah/Rusty (Starlight Express)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Skating in a Different Lane

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven't posted my work on AO3 before, but I hope this fanfiction appeals to someone out there. I'm used to writing human characters, so I didn't use everyone else's spike or valve terms. If you have any tips let me know!! (I don't currently have any open social media, so commenting here is the best way to contact me!)

It wasn’t that Rusty was a virgin, it was just that no one (aside from Dinah) could fathom that he’d ever done anything beyond pecking his girlfriend on the cheek. Sometimes that included himself actually, as he still found it hard to believe he had a partner who wanted to be intimate with him. But even with how far fetched the concept was, it admittedly had been getting much easier to believe as the relationship grew closer. When they were together it wasn’t anything like Rusty had believed it would be, and he was unlike any partner Dinah had ever had. As much as Greaseball liked to believe he was the best at everything, the dining car had come to the conclusion that the race wasn’t the only thing Rusty had bested him at. When she had been with him in the past it had been rough and awkward, but with the steamer it was much more tender. Gentle almost. Not only that but Rusty wasn’t just there for himself, if anything he was there more for her. Little things like that made their amorous activities much more enjoyable.  
  


But that wasn’t the only thing that made being together as amazing as it was. If one or the other wanted to try something a little different in the bedroom, there was no trouble or shame in asking. Sometimes requests were denied, as most things go, but when they were fulfilled it almost always had improved things. That’s why there wasn’t much trouble when Dinah proposed they add some extra package to their playtime.  
  


Now ever since they’d first tried switching things up with a strap in the bedroom, they hadn’t wanted to do anything else.  
  


After particularly long days in the freight yard it had become commonplace for the two to share a few kisses before falling asleep together, but tonight had been the pleasant exception to that pattern. Both of them had been feeling more than a little restless lately, so when Dinah curled up around her steamer and began pressing kisses down his neck, Rusty conceded immediately.  
  


“Dinah” Rusty let out a breathy mumble as he felt his partner moving her hand lower and lower down his side.  
  


“Mhm?” She paused a moment to listen to him, planting another little kiss against his ear and running her fingertips across his codpiece.  
  


The feeling made him whimper with delight, but used the moment to roll onto his back and wrap his arms around Dinah’s neck. “There, I just wanted to be able to look at you.”  
  


“Awww” The dining car’s cheeks turned rosier than they already were hearing that. Rusty really was just the cutest little thing. “So you feel like it tonight?” She asked as she trailed her fingers back down his side and along his stomach.  
  


Rusty nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist and moving so they could share a kiss. It was heated and sweet, passionate and gentle- the kind of kiss that left you breathless while leaving you wanting more. While the two kissed they got to work on removing each other’s clothes, Dinah tugging at his belt and Rusty helping to remove her nightgown. Their tossing and turning to undress had already begun making such a pleasurable friction that the both of them were already impatient. The steamer had gotten hard early on from her sweet kisses alone, and her clit was pulsing with arousal. Lucky for them it wasn’t long before he’d helped Dinah hook the strap in and gotten his legs over her shoulders, because they may not have been able to wait much longer.  
  


When she pushed the strap in, Rusty let out the sweetest little cry of pleasure that she’d ever heard. He was used to that feeling by now, and she was used to hearing the sound, but neither of them ever grew tired of it. Dinah gave him a moment to adjust, and for herself to catch her breath. The way the strap was attached it felt as good giving it as it did getting thanks to a couple extra modifications. Because of that, the experience was exhilarating for the both of them.  
  


With how many times they’d fucked, Rusty adjusted easily by now. So after only a few seconds he whimpered sweetly once again as a signal, and Dinah started moving into him further at a steady rate. At the moment the steamer was extremely glad that he’d insisted on turning over, because he absolutely loved seeing his partner like that. Her already rosey cheeks flushed red, chest rising and falling with every little movement, blonde hair swaying, just a lovely sight in every way. Not to mention the way her expression flooded with pleasure thanks to the toy being hooked inside of her rather than it being secured to a harness. The way it moved was foreign at first, but now Dinah craved the way it prodded her the same way Rusty did.  
  


With every movement his adorable mewling grew just a bit louder. Out of instinct Rusty bit his lip to muffle the whimpers and breathy attempts at saying her name out of embarrassment that he’d grow too loud, it was a habit that Dinah as of late had been trying to break. After so many years of taking care of himself in the thin walls of the depot at the freight yard, the steamer had to train himself to be quiet- much to Dinah’s disappointment. In an attempt to spur him on further, she started moaning along with him, hoping he’d catch the hint. Thank goodness, because Rusty got it loud and clear, immediately letting out a much louder cry.  
  


Along with the increase in volume, the dining car picked up the pace in driving the strap in and out as a little extra incentive. As usual she knew how to best take care of her lover. With this change in rhythm, Rusty dropped his head, arched his back, and gripped the sheets like his sanity depended on it. Dinah had to do the same, only instead of sheets she dug her polished nails into the sides of his thighs. Not enough to break the skin, but enough to leave vibrant bruises for a day or two as a pleasant reminder of that night.  
  


Only a few adjustments to their positions later, and suddenly the toy was hitting just the right spot for the both of them. It left them panting and moaning in complete pleasure, with every hit their thoughts were turning to nothing but white noise. White noise and ecstasy. They wanted it to last forever while at the same time neither wanted it to last any longer in fear they might never finish.  
  


“Dinah-!” Rusty cried out through his mewling, “D-Dinah I-”  
  


“I know sugar, me too” She reassured, trying to keep up the rhythm but finding it harder and harder to.  
  


Their breathing was becoming erratic, and their thrusts had started going uneven. Rusty’s boiler was threatening to overheat, Dinah was convinced she was almost about to pass out from the heat, and neither of them could stand it anymore. She released his now worn skin in order to wrap her hand around his aching shaft and gave him a few last strokes. That was enough to send Rusty screaming over the edge, climaxing with an ear splittingly loud whistle. Less than a second later, Dinah joined him in finishing in a blinding flash of satisfaction.  
  


The dining car was left to ride it out while desperately trying to regain her breath, but Rusty all but blacked out from how hard the ending had hit him. Maybe that was for the best, he never enjoyed how pulling out felt. Finally the headrush had passed, and Dinah could remove the toy and toss it aside. Normally it would bug her to leave things so untidy, but at that moment all she wanted to do was pull the sleeping steamer into her arms and wait for their heart rates to return to normal before being lulled to sleep.  
  



End file.
